The present invention concerns a system providing a load weight readout to a vehicle operator during a loading operation and while underway.
Various systems have been proposed to provide a vehicle operator with the weight of a load using truck and/or trailer mounted sensors coupled with a cab mounted readout device. Generally speaking, the systems proposed have not been widely accepted as they are quite complex and costly to install. Load indicating systems in place on over-the-road trucks and trailers are subjected to severe shock loads as well as other harsh operating conditions. It is noted that proposed load monitoring systems propose the use of costly mechanical and electronic gear susceptible to costly maintenance.
Other load weighing systems for installation on a truck or trailer encounter the drawback of requiring added equipment such as load supporting air bags and bag supported platforms which when installed result in added sprung weight to diminish payload capacity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,540; 4,456,084; 3,876,018; and 4,589,507 show systems utilizing pressure sensors responsive to load supporting structures and which are coupled to readout devices.